Never Land
“''Second star to the right and straight on till morning.” ―Peter Pan's directions to Never Land. '''Never Land' is the main location in the Walt Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its spin-offs. It is a magical world that exists within a star which Peter Pan refers to as "the Second Star to the Right, and straight on till morning!" Although reputed to prevent people from "growing up" from kids to adulthood, it is implied with Captain Hook's pirate crew and the Red Indians that adults are present in this location. Though not officially stated, it's been implied that the longer one stays in Neverland the harder it is for them to recall their former life outside it till they forget about their past completely. An example of this is in the first film in which Michael begins to forget what his mother, Mary Darling, was like (to the point where he mixes her up with Nana, describing Mary as a creature with long ears and fur coat), a discovery that convinces Wendy that she and her brothers had to go home. Another was when Jane, who forgot about her family, only to remember when she held Toodles, who reminded her of her younger brother. In the first film, it seemed to have been implied that because of the fact that Mr. Darling both sounds like and resembles Captain Hook, Wendy may have been subconsciously associating her father's antagonism towards her and her stories with Hook's vendetta against Peter Pan; this suggests that Never Land was implied to have been merely dreamed up by Wendy in the first film (similar to Alice's dream of Wonderland in Alice in Wonderland), however the presence of a cloud resembling Hook's ship in the ending and Mr. Darling revealing that the ship looked familiar to him appeared to imply otherwise. The second film, however, put the doubt to rest when an adult Wendy and Peter Pan are reunited, showing that Never Land was all too real. Places of Interest * Hangman's Tree: A large, but dead tree located in Never Land, it serves as the entrance to the home of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. The tree has multiple trap doors and secret entrances for Peter Pan and the boys to enter and exit through. * Mermaid Lagoon: As the name suggests, this area is home to a large group of mermaids. Peter Pan apparently travels here often, as they are noted fans of his. * Skull Rock: Located along the sea, this area is marked by a large rock formation in the shape of a skull. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee bring Tiger Lily here while interrogating her. * Indian Camp: This is where Tiger Lily and her tribe are located. There are multiple tepees here, which serve as homes for the tribe. * A large bay is the anchoring spot for Captain Hook's ship. One end is open towards the sea. * Crocodile Creek: The home of the crocodile who ate Captain Hook's left hand. It is also said to be the location of a hidden treasure. The very mention of Crocodile Creek makes Hook very nervous. * Peg Leg Point: Mentioned only when Tinker Bell is giving directions to Peter Pan's hideout. * Blind Man's Bluff: Mentioned only when Tinker Bell is giving directions to Peter Pan's hideout. * Cannibal Cove: Mentioned only when Captain Hook says he searched there in an attempt to find Peter's hideout. As its name would suggest, it is inhabited by cannibalistic jungle natives. * Marooners' Rock: Mentioned only when Peter Pan is about to tell the mermaids the story how he cut Captain Hook's left hand and fed it to the crocodile. * Dead Man's Cave: The location only appears in the sequel Return to Never Land, Peter Pan hides Captain Hook's treasure within the cave. * Pixie Hollow: First mentioned and seen in the Disney Fairies movie series. It is home realm to all of the hundreds of fairies of Never Land. All new fairies are born there and discover their innate magical talents and skills there. It is Tinker Bell's main birthplace long before meeting Peter Pan and his gang of Lost Boys. * Pirate Island: The home of pirates Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. It is located just off the shores of Never Land. * Never Land Jungle: A thick woods in Never Land. It is full of palm trees and monkeys. * Tiki Forest: A wood full of trees with tiki faces who are capable of speaking. Gallery Never Land in Peter Pan background.png|Background of Never Land